The micro-loudspeaker in the prior art comprises a vibrating system, a magnetic circuit system and a casing for accommodating and mounting the vibrating system and the magnetic circuit system, wherein the vibrating system comprises a vibrating diaphragm and a voice coil integrated together, the vibrating diaphragm is fixedly combined with the casing at one side of the edge and is fixed by a chuck ring at the other side, and the chuck ring and the casing are located on the two sides of the edge of the vibrating diaphragm respectively to fix the vibrating diaphragm.
FIG. 4 is an assembly schematic drawing of the vibrating diaphragm and chuck ring assembly in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 4, in the conventional process for the micro-loudspeaker configured above, the vibrating diaphragm 20 and the chuck ring 10 are formed separately and machined into separate parts, and bonded together to form a vibrating diaphragm and chuck ring assembly 4, which is then mounted in the casing.
FIG. 5 is an assembly schematic drawing of the electric connecting part, vibrating diaphragm and chuck ring assembly in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 5, in a micro-loudspeaker of another structure, the electric connecting part 30 for connecting the internal circuit of the micro-loudspeaker and the external circuit has an integrated flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) structure comprised of an annular first electric connecting portion 301 and a second electric connecting portion 302 provided outside the first electric connecting portion 301, the first electric connecting portion 301 is mounted between the edge of the vibrating diaphragm 20 and the casing to electrically connect to the lead of the internal voice coil, and the second electric connecting portion 302 extends to the outside of the micro-loudspeaker to be connected with an external circuit. In the conventional process for the micro-loudspeaker configured above, the electric connecting part 30, the vibrating diaphragm 20 and the chuck ring 10 are molded separately and machined into separate parts, and bonded together to form an electric connecting part, vibrating diaphragm and chuck ring assembly 5, which is then mounted in the casing.
In the above assembly process, the bonding process of the separate parts is done manually, requiring a lot of manual operation, and as respective parts are very small and not easy to handle, production efficiency is low.